Elemental
by LeValken
Summary: Bella is left on the forest floor. She's attacked by Laurent and had to be changed (into something) to save her life. She's given a new family, a new life, and a new chance with a different vampire. Bella/Alice. I don't own Twilight characters, others are mine.


**So same story as the last time but I did some editing, cleaning up and what not. **

**Chapter 1**

Running, its something I have learned to love. Blurring past the trees, the unsuspecting animals, and the occasional hiker. There is very little better than flying past a herd of deer or leaping over a ten-foot wide river on your own two feet, well besides doing it on four of course. It beats doing it in some one's arms or on their back any day.

Perhaps I should explain, I am Isabella Santiago, former Swan, and I am an Elemental Were. Yes that Isabella, the one who was dumped on the forest floor by my vampire ex-boyfriend 170 years ago. But I have gotten over it, mostly. I have a new family that I love and that loves me. So as I was saying, I'm an Elemental Were with two beasts inside of me, a white wolf with light blue swirling through my fur, and a snow leopard with the same blue markings. Now what element to I possess you ask? Water, if the blue wasn't enough of a hint, water and all forms of it, including my favorite, ice. The weird and awesome colors through our fur aren't the only difference between us and say, the shifters of La Push, were much larger, that and we actually have beasts inside of us, the spirit while the shifters simply use borrowed magic to take the form of a wolf. My animals aren't the only thing different about me now, my human form has changed over the years as well. I'm taller now and stand at 5'10 without heels, I'm also way more toned and graceful. My long chocolate waves are long gone and replaced by blue and white curls. My eyes are an ocean blue, and most noticeable, my favorite, the tattoos that cover my skin. Swirls of blues and white cover just about all of my body, even my face, a pain to cover up for school all the time but necessary. They also like to move around now and then, like waves crashing against my skin. I'm also, not to sound conceited, but I'm beautiful, we all are.

I don't go by Bella anymore either by the way, the only person who calls me it now is my dad, or my brother when he thinks he's being funny calling me baby Bella. Mostly cause I'm the newest to this life and family, well besides my dad. I go by Isabella, Izz or Izzy. We are currently living in Surrey, England, and right now I'm standing at the edge of a beautiful lake swirling the water around masking small whirlpools and just tossing them around. I was in the middle of bringing a tornado of water into the air when I was tackled from behind. A tangled mess of limbs we both rolled down the little bank and into the cold water as my tornado fell with a splash. Once I sat up water covering to my chest I'm greeted by the booming laughter of my brother Justin. He reminds me a lot of Emmett, the giant-ness, the constant jokes and pranks. He must have just gotten home from football practice because his cover up was washing away revealing the bright green swirls on his face, he never bothered covering the ones wrapping around his muscular arms. His white shirt soaked through showing his defined chest also covered in multiple tattoos, a mop of blonde and forest green hair dripping down covering half of his face. Unlike most of us, he only has one beast, a huge snow white wolf like mine but bigger with green and brown paws and a green chest. His element is the earth, he can manipulate it from rocks and the ground to trees and bushes.

"Is there a reason my dear brother you are out here." I say, it took me quite some time to get use to the seductive purr of my voice, or the bell like sound my laughter now had, or even the husky chuckle that seemed to affect both men and women alike. "why yes my dear sister there is" he replied faking an English accent, which was hard considering he is from New Zealand. "Oh pray do tell." I replied playing along. "well our dear mother has sent me out here to fetch you, father will be home shortly and you just must clean up for supper." As soon as he finished we both burst out laughing. "alright alright I'm going to run off some more energy and I'll meet you home." With that he takes off dripping water with every step. I took off in the other direction shaking the water off as I began to sing 100 years by 5 for fighting. Something I have taken up to help with my control and stay calm, my sister taught it to me.

Alice POV

Great, another country, another town to feel completely broken in. Another decade passing as I wish for my death, as if I deserve to be put out of my misery. What makes it even worse? He's with us again, the cause of my pain, my torture. My dear _brother_, the _golden boy, _Edward has returned. I don't bother trying to hide my thoughts from him, I don't bother trying to hide my anger, my hatred from Jasper, or even my disgust as Carlisle and Esme dote and hover over him. Making sure _he's_ ok, as if _his _heart was ripped from his chest. As if he wasn't the reason our family was broken. It gets better, he isn't alone. No apparently he has found his mate, in another man, a human man he had no trouble turning. After all of his arguments over her mortality, her soul. Irina has also joined us, she needed a little break from her family. eHH

We were currently running through the trees searching for our new house in England and I was ignoring the pitying looks he was sending my way. I suddenly stopped, I had to as the beautiful angelic voice reached my ears. It echoed through-out the forest, I couldn't pinpoint it. "_15 there's still time for you, time to buy and time to lose. 15 there's never a wish better than this when you've only got 100 years to live._"

"do you all hear that?"

"yes it's beautiful"

"what is it?" I took off running searching for the owner of this voice. It grew louder slightly as I sped up frantically looking left and right, I had to find the owner of the voice, it drew me in. My family followed right behind me. That was when we collided, a pained grunt left the figure as we hit, then another when I landed on top of her. Vampire fast I was off of her and 3 feet away looking down at the figure clad in a long snow white cape and hood. "oh my god I so sorry" I rambled off as my family joined my side. "I was just following the voice singing I didn't hear or see you I'm so sorry." The figure sat up with a groan, her hood falling back to reveal a beautiful sight. Pure snow white and blue curls framed an angelic tattooed face. Bright blue eyes widen as they take us in a snarl forming in her pale lips. "I apologize for my daughter, she got excited and wasn't watching where she was going and meant no harm. Are you alright, hurt at all?" a musical and cruel laugh leaves her mouth before spitting out "physically you can hardly damage me Cullen."

"how do you know our name?" I asked the angel before me as she gracefully rises making a vampire look clumsy. "What's wrong Alice? Don't recognize your pet, your dress up doll? No I don't suppose you would after all this time, I mean I was just there to keep your brother occupied anyways." My eyes widen drastically as I take in the familiar features, as I feel the pull in heart, as one face, one name flies through my head, I finally utter it in shock, "Bella?" My family gasps as the figure before us begins to clap her hands slowly. "Brava Alice, I really didn't expect you to recognize me. I'm not exactly the same pathetic pet you left behind."

Izz POV

I couldn't help but clap as she realized who I was. As they heard her say my name shocked gasps fill the area. I take them all in, Esme the woman I once consider my mother figure, she looks like she wants to break down and cry, hands cover her mouth with tear filled eyes. Carlisle, shocked and confused, though being the doctor, the curious scientist he was, wondering what I was, how I was still alive. Emmett, the big lug also had tear filled eyes yet a smile on his face. Rosalie, she threw me for a loop, regret, guilt, pain, relief, and confusion. Edward, I laughed out loud when I saw the petite, very male vampire clinging to his arm. He had blond hair and his eyes were barely beginning to change to gold. Jasper, guilt and regret the most dominant, and pain form what I'm assuming is all of the emotions thrown at him. I sent him a quick wink so he knew I didn't blame him for that night. Then I notice another new face, a beautiful blonde woman. Long hair coming over her shoulder in a braid, golden eyes, she was about 5'7" and old. I mean she would be considered ancient among her kind, I could feel her strength, her power, she looked to be turned around 19. Turning back to my pixie, _my what now? _I notice the venom tears spilling over her eyes as she gazes at me. "is it really you?" she choked out. "not that any of you deserve an answer, but yes. Now if you don't mind I'm actually quite hungry." I send them a grin and take off toward the river, I should not be surprised that they followed. "Bella wait!"

"hold on!"

"Bella please!" Ignoring their calls and the sound of their feet as they chased after me I sped up. Unfortunately I'm still young and not as fast as my family, or the Cullen's it would seem, they caught up quickly. "Please stop Bella!"

"Talk to us please!" As soon as I heard the rushing water I grinned because I could feel the another's presence. One by one the Cullen's would trip or stumble over a rock or root that came out of nowhere. Flinging myself over the 20-foot river that separated my families land I turn and watch them catch up to me. Before they could launch across I yelled out "STOP!" they froze as three hooded figures joined me, Justin's voice booms through the air filled with power, "This land is claimed! Cross and we have every right to defend it!" To prove our point I sent the water a little message and it rippled before becoming choppy, the wind blew harder causing the trees to sway, roots snaked around the ground, rocks thundered from the cliffs above us, and shadows began to swirl around growls echoing out of them. Normally we don't like to show so much power but we want to keep them off our land. Grinning like mad I send the pixie a wink and we all turn heading back home as I mentally prepare myself to see them at school. We were halfway there when my brother turned to me "are you alright?"

"yes, im glad you guys showed up when you did."

"Were they….?"

"Yea Kalia, those were the Cullen's." The short girl lets out a deep rumble as she removes her hood. We all wear cloaks when out and about so no one sees us or who we are, you never know when someone is hiking out here, our cloaks are usually the color of our element. Her eyes the darkest of greens, her ebony hair curled past her shoulders with red streaking through it. She's short, standing at about 5'5" in contrast to her older sister Kaitlyn's 5'9". Kalia has gotten her gifts from her mother, shadows and fire alike while Kaitlyn can control the wind, bend it to her will, she can send you flying with it, or she can choke the life right out of you with it. Kaitlyn, or Katie's hair is light brown with light blue swirls in it. Their mother who is probably at home asleep was believed to be the only one with two elements, and the only one with the flame before Kali was born.

Walking into the house I head for the dinner table where my father is already sitting and my mom Marcella was setting the food out. Marcella was a healer, her magic consisted of feeling ones pain and helping with it, it was similar to what Jasper could do, except more physical and actual healing instead of the feelings. My dad gained earth as well after the change, however he was more efficient with mainly the green like bushes and trees while Justin could move things bigger like boulders. We removed our cloaks and sat at the table as my sister and Alpha came down the stairs mid yawn. She was 5'9" and had mostly blood red hair with black tips. She was covered in black and red tattoos that swirled around like flames. She also had the tattoo of a panther crawling up her stomach and side while a wolf claimed her back. A paw print right over her heart just like the rest of us to signify our pack and bond. She also had a major hangover so she slept most of the day away and came down to eat in her low riding sweats and tank top. "Good Evening Angel" I smirk at her "Bite me hun"

"Girls"

"Sorry mom" we both uttered. Dinner went by as usual with us bickering back and forth, and then we had to calm mom and dad down when I mentioned the Cullen's.

Morning came to fast for my liking as my alarm blared. We left later than usual in hopes the Cullen's had left for class already.

**Irina POV**

The Cullen's were shocked into silence after our run in with Bella, who was clearly not human anymore. Once we arrived at the house they demanded an explanation from their golden boy. He finally confessed as to how he left things with the girl, in the forest after telling her she meant nothing to any of them. I was even furious when he was done, Jasper had to hold back a livid Alice. I understood, Rose once told me how Alice felt for the girl, that he would do this to her, it was just wrong. So I felt for the younger vampire I really did, I also couldn't get that scent out of my mind. It was smoky and dangerous, yet underlining was warm and comforting. Like a fire, with a hint of cinnamon. Once everyone was able to calm down we made our separate ways to get ready for school in a few hours, all thinking the same thing, will she be there?

We pulled up in Emmett's jeep next to Edward's Volvo and they were no where to be seen. The whispering started immediately, and I had to strain to ignore the jocks comments because no way in hell was he getting in my pants. We gathered our schedules quickly and made our way to class, I had English with Jasper and Emmett. I looked at the other students trying to see if any could be the cloaked figures from last night. It went by uneventful as I ignored the girls swooning at my cousins along with the guys wondering eyes. Then I made my way toward math with Rose. That was the first time I saw Bella today, she came twirling in wearing a white corset under a leather jacket and a goth like puffy skirt with punk low top boots. The tattoos that were swirling around her face yesterday were completely covered. She walked in with a bright smile followed by a giant, and I mean this dude could rival Emmett. He had a mop of blonde, green and brown hair falling don to his shoulders and in his eyes. He was wearing a huge grin and seemed to be keeping in a laugh. They took their seats never sparing us a glance. Rose was kind enough to leave the poor girl alone seeing as she didn't want anything to do with us. When class ended they were just gone, so I made my way to third, history with Jasper, Edward and Adam when I was stopped, "well well what do we have here, hey I'm Alex."

"Irina" I say emotionlessly to the greasy faced jock. I wanted to smack the grin right off his face. "Well of you need anyone to show you around feel free to ask me babe." I simply raised a brow and walked off. As soon as we made it through the door Jasper gasped so I followed his gaze to a girl with light brown hair with blue in it. I'm guessing his mate. She regarded us impassively until she gave Edward a look of distaste before looking away. Jasper automatically took the seat next to her, she was wearing a simple t-shirt and blue jeans under a leather jacket. "I can't read her mind." The little boy whined. I was going to respond when she began to chuckle lowly. "Hello I'm Jasper" looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "I know who you are Cullen" man she was amused. Though the bell rang before he could respond and she was gone. I had my next class alone in economics. Boring.

Finally lunch came around and people stared as we took our seats. Emmet broke the silence, "Any of you have some weird kids in class with you?" Jasper surprised them all by growling "don't talk about her like that."

"Sorry dude." The entire room went quiet again and I turned to see everyone looking at the door. Bella had just came through the door wearing-I admit, a sexy as hell smirk on her face, her arms wrapped around a huge one from the guy earlier, his white t-shirt straining against his muscles. Following behind her was Jaspers mate, arm looped with a slightly younger girl with black curls with a little red in them, she was dressed a lot like Bella with the skirt but she wore a t-shirt instead and high boots. They had similar looks, however where Jaspers mate had brown eyes, she had green. And her scent, so close to the one I have been looking for but not quite there. My attention was then drawn to the most beautiful sight that walked through the door followed by an irresistible scent. She was tall like 5'9" and wearing two-inch heeled boots. Long legs barely covered by the tight pencil skirt she wore, a tight black sweater and yet I saw the perfect swell of her breasts, long red hair curling around her face and down her back with black. And her eyes, man her eyes much like the younger girls, they were a bright green but I saw the yellow ring around them. I knew as soon as I looked into them that she was it for me, my forever, my eternity, my mate. I was overjoyed, ecstatic, thrilled, and then I was furious as some little bitch came up and took her hand.

**Angel POV**

I swear Izz's mood was leaking off into us. Justin was using all of his control to keep from laughing along with her. I thought she would be hurt and upset seeing them again, she however thought it was fucking hilarious that he was mated to another man. She said she knew there was a stick up his ass. Her mood even had Katie beyond amused with the Cullen's. Kali was thankfully just confused.

I personally wanted to see the fucker burn for what he put her through but Izz said he has paid enough considering he has to take it up the ass. That and I knew who she truly missed, though I don't get why, they all left not just him. I was brought from my thoughts when Amber came up and took my hand. Barely sparing the human a glance I turn my attention to the table of vampires. Dickward was the first I noticed, his sex crazed bronze hair a dead give away. I'm guessing the scrawny little boy with close cut hair clinging to his arm is his mate. Ok so maybe scrawny was unnecessary, but the dude was skinny and small. Maybe 5'5". Next was this huge dude, like as big as my brother huge, he had short black hair and muscles straining against his shirt and track jacket. He had an arm thrown over a very attractive blonde. She wore a glare that would send any human running. The next blonde that caught my eyes was clearly a fighter, he had scars littering his body so small no human would see them, but I wasn't human, and he definitely set off my instincts as I held back my growl when his eyes met mine. Next to him was the pixie of a girl that meant the most to my sister, one Alice Cullen, her golden eyes filled with tears and much darker showing she hasn't been feeding regularly, though she didn't seem to be struggling with her thirst, more like keeping herself from launching herself at Izz. I guarantee Izz would have caught her, we knew how much the pixie meant to her, even if she hid it well. It was the last vampire that made my heart stutter, she was far older than the others, near ancient amongst her kind, but a child in mine. She had the most beautiful blonde hair wrapped in a braid coming over her shoulder to her stomach. She wore a white tight sweater curving over her delicious breasts under a grey jean jacket. Light blue jeans that had to be painted on her long legs down to her brown boots. Bringing my gaze up I look into her gorgeous honeyed eyes and get lost in the emotions swirling in them, pain, fury, confusion, anger, lust and love. One look was all it took, one look and I was gone, completely lost in those orbs. One look and my world was no longer mine, everything, everything I was, heart, mind and soul, they all belonged to this goddess that had just managed to steal away my everything with a look. All within a span of 5 seconds this happened and not one noticeable step was missed. At least not to the human wrapped around my arm, Izz however sent me a questioning look. Taking my seat with my family Amber chatters on with most of us ignoring her until the "Do any of you have class with the new students?" Justin was the only one to answer, "a few why?"

"I heard they weren't very social, or nice for that matter the blonde with the braid was extremely rude when Alex tried to welcome her to town. Only said her name was Irina before walking away." Oh god I hate her voice, so annoyingly high and snobbish. But there is no way in hell I'm losing the bet so I must deal with it. At least one good thing came from listening to her, my mates name, _Irina, _fitting for such a gorgeous sight. Looking back up towards her I see her giving Amber a murderous look, though I cant tell if its for her words or the fact that she's practically hanging over me, vampires are supposed to know their mates at sight after all, and are very possessive of them. Her glance softens as her eyes flick to me a small smile making its way to her enticing lips. "I never would have bet on this" I murmur to low for the human to hear but my family share confused glances between our locked eyes. "Angel!" I shift my attention to the human at my side "yes?"

"why were you looking at her like that?" she whines "like what?"

"You know like what!"

"she's hot" leaves my mouth before I could realize my mistake and my eyes widen at my families laughter before shooting to the now amused golden ones across the room. Amber however stomps off. Looking into Izz's amused and victorious smirk, "this isn't over Isabella."

"Maybe not my dear kitten but it sure as hell is close to it." she smirks as the bell rings heading to the art class we share.

Once we take our seats in our half empty desk I place my head on the desk as I try to think of a way to appease Amber's anger, win the bet without actually having to sleeping with her again and not upset my mate in the process. Now getting the human to sleep with me is not the problem, she puts out like there's no tomorrow, according to Izz I was supposed to get her to do it in a public place where we could get caught. I doubt my new-found mate would appreciate that though. Lost in thought I almost missed the wonderful scent of vanilla and chocolate entering the room followed by another less appetizing one, to me at least, I heard Izz take a deep breath. The seats to my left scooted out as I lifted my head eyes immediately catching the honeyed ones before me, so much more beautiful up close. "Hello" oh goddess that voice, it took me a second to find my own, "hello" I purred out delighted as her eyes darkened for a minute, "I'm Irina" she said eyes bright and like her radiant smile filled with happiness. Taking her ice cold hand I couldn't help but notice how perfect it felt in mine. "Angel, welcome to Surrey." Her response was interrupted as Amber walked into class and her face darkened, I swear she was planning the humans demise.

**Bella POV**

Oh I am so gona win this. There is no way she is going to go through with it now, and even if she was Amber wouldn't, I'm sure of that. You see me and my dear sister have a bet going on, she has to get that annoying little human of hers to have sex with her, not a problem, but they have to in a public place where they can get caught. So far the human has refused every attempt Angel has made, and my sister is running out of time, she has till Friday. And she is going to lose, what is she going to lose you ask? Why only her most prized possession, only for a couple of months but still. Her Custom 68 Camaro, and for two months it will be mine, for two months she can't touch it, no driving it, no working on it, she can't even wash it. And it's something no one besides Katie is ever allowed to drive or touch. I couldn't wipe the smile from my face as I entered the locker room for my last class. I walked in right behind Alice, Rosalie and Irina. Angel was fully clothed and leaning against the lockers with her arms crossed and a serious glare on her face, aimed at me. My smile just about split my face when I saw Amber next to her ranting on and on about god knows what, I only know it was about Irina, we tend to zone out when she speaks. Ignoring them along with the stares from the Cullen's I walk to my own locker to change.

We were out in the gym which we shared with all of the Cullen's as the teacher goes on about dodge ball, I gulp loudly as a savage grin lifts my sister's lips when were placed on separate teams.

_Im gona die, I know it, this is it. _I think as I dodge another ball aimed for my head. Almost everyone on my team was out, just like hers, even the vampires so it was just us. I finally grab a ball and launch it at her knowing she would catch it and it would be game over. I however wasn't expecting her to launch it at me as soon as it touched her hands and I gave up my defensive crouch. It hit me square in the stomach causing me to fall to my knees with a groan. Looking up I see her hand offering me help up, she pulled me flush against her when my hand touched hers, "I'm going to enjoy this little sister" gathering all of my courage I look her in the eye "and I'm going to enjoy taking your baby for a ride, perhaps even both of them." Shoving past her speechless form I head for the locker room as she gathers herself.

**Angel POV**

After a minute of gathering myself and reigning in my temper and competitive nature I head for the locker room to change. Izz is in the middle of getting dressed as the little pixie checks her out. My mates eyes go to me as soon as I enter the room, quickly shedding my own sweaty clothes I pull my pants on slowly giving my poor mate a show before turning with a devilish smirk toward one Alice Cullen. Taking up a position against the locker next to hers, "Its Alice isn't it?" I purr out well aware of Irina's darkening eyes and frown, Izz spins around with a snarl aimed at me. "Yes, and you are?"

"Angel, It's a pleasure to meet you."

"You as well." Came out more as a question. "You know I love your hair cut. It's, cute." I send her a smirk that usually has both girls and guys swooning before turning back to Izz, "I'll be waiting for you outside little sister." To which a growl left her throat, thank god no humans were left in here.

I was currently leaning against the car with my family as we waited for Izz to come out. My eyes narrowed as soon as she did, she had an arm draped over Ambers shoulder who was wearing a serious blush and little smile. The Cullen's and Irina were walking behind with frowns on their faces, well Irina had a glare on hers. Izz sent me a smirk as they reached us and I pulled Amber from her arms and into mine. "So glad you and my sister are getting along so well." I murmured. "Oh yes sister, I think me and Amber will be very close." She said innocently.

**Explanations/Elements**

**Isabella: Water**

**Angel/Sister/Alpha: Fire/Shadow**

**Justin/Brother: Earth**

**Katlyn/Katie: Air Angels Eldest daughter**

**Kalia/Kali: Fire/ Shadow Angels Younger daughter**

**Marcella/Mom: Healer**

**Charlie/Dad: Earth **

**Amber=Angels human girlfriend**


End file.
